Quinn's Confession
by shopgirl152
Summary: On the day of her wedding, Rachel is all set to walk down the aisle and marry the man of her dreams. But her entire life is about to change when Quinn comes forward with a confession. A confession that may just change both their lives. Faberry one-shot


**A/N: **First line taken from the promo for next week's episode. Amazing what kind of story can come from just one line.

* * *

><p>"I'm not gonna stand around and watch you ruin your life by marrying Finn Hudson."<p>

Her words are biting, cold. I can't believe she's even talking to me like this. I mean, I know we're not exactly great friends yet, but the least she can do is be a supportive bridesmaid. I bite back a retort and take a deep, calming breath. "Well, I'm sorry to hear that Quinn. Since you don't support our marriage, then I'm afraid you're not invited to the wedding."

"This isn't about the wedding Rachel. This is about you making the biggest mistake of your life. You marry Finn and you are setting yourself up for failure."

My jaw drops. "_Failure_? Wha—"

"Failure Rachel. Failure at life. Failure at any chance you might have for a career. Think about it. You marry Finn, what are you giving up? All your dreams. Everything you've ever worked for. Everything you've ever wanted. It will all fall apart."

"No, it won't. I love Finn. I mean, yes, we have a long road ahead. I-I know marriage isn't easy, but…we'll work through it. He'll get a job and we'll buy a little one bedroom apartment in New York—"

"While you do what Rachel? Drop out of NYADA and become a waitress because Finn won't be able to make enough money to support both of you?"

"I love him!"

"And I love you! The last thing I want to see you do is hurt yourself, your future. I don't want to see your dreams go up in smoke because you're so blind you can't see what's in front of you!" Her fists clench at her sides, almost as if in an act of desperation. "Look at what's in front of you Rachel. Really look. Not just your dreams, but the person who is standing in front of you right now. Me."

I can only stare. I'm not sure which to process first. The claims she made about my dreams going up in smoke…or the fact that she loves me. Both are terrifying and compelling all at once. "You-you love me?"

"Why do you think I drew pornographic pictures of you on the bathroom walls? Why do you think I bullied you all those years? Backstabbed you? Tried to take Finn from you?"

"You wanted Finn for yourself."

"No Rachel. I wanted Finn away from you. If he had you, it meant I didn't." Her bottom lip trembles. "I couldn't stand the thought of Finn Hudson being the one you loved. Being the one you kissed; the one you held hands with; the one you cuddled with on cold nights. The one you lost your virginity to."

"Bu—"

"I wanted all that Rachel. But not with Finn. With _you_.

My mind is racing. _She wants all that with me_? _But…how is that possible_? I shake my head in an effort to clear the confusion and fog from my brain. Now is not the time to get emotional. I glance at the clock on the table. I'm getting married in thirty minutes. The clock is ticking my life away. Suddenly, I don't feel so well. "Chair. I need a chair."

Quinn rushes over, helping me to a nearby chair. I sink into it as she kneels on the floor, placing one hand on my knee. A shiver shoots up my spine. The kind of sensation I don't think I've ever felt with Finn. I shake my head again, trying to get out what I feel the need to ask. "If we did get married…you and I…" _I must be crazy_. I clear my throat. "If we did get married, you and I, wouldn't it…" I swallow. "Wouldn't it be the same thing?"

"No, it wouldn't." She gently rubs my knee.

"Stop. Don't touch me right now."

"Sorry." She withdraws her hand, dropping it to the side. "No, it wouldn't be the same thing Rachel. If we got married, we'd wait a few years. Until we were out of college, and until we had both graduated. Then we would get an apartment…" she chuckles lightly. "Or buy a bigger one and we would live in New York. Every day, you would go out to auditions and I would work or go to auditions with you."

"With me?"

"I like acting remember?" I nod; I remember that. "So I would audition too. And at the end of the day, we would celebrate. We'd…crack open a bottle of wine and toast the callbacks. Or we'd toast and possibly cry because we didn't get the part we wanted, didn't get the play we wanted. But it would be okay, because we'd be together, following our dreams. And if one of our dreams didn't work out, we would support and encourage the other to keep going despite failure." She gently lifts a hand before settling it back down. "Does Finn have those kinds of dreams for you? Has Finn ever told you that he's fantasized about you walking down the aisle in a white wedding dress? Because I have. I've fantasized about that every night since I met you. And you're beautiful. And we're getting married. But the wedding isn't like this."

Tears come to my eyes. All these years, she's been hiding this from me. And I never knew. Never knew that one person could have so many dreams. Dreams about a life and a future. Dreams that actually come true. I know it sounds like a fairytale, but right now, in this moment, I want to believe her. I want to believe everything she's telling me. "It sounds wonderful Quinn, but…how do I know it's true? How can I believe you after everything you've done to me?"

"Because I've changed Rachel. And the reason I've changed is because of you. You were the one who convinced me to come back to glee club. You were the one who told me to enjoy being sixteen because it doesn't last forever. You were the one who told me that taking Beth from Ms. Corcoran was wrong. I'm sorry for everything." She's crying now. "I'm sorry for everything I've ever done to you. And if there is some way I can make it up to you, just tell me and I'll do it. But please, don't marry Finn Hudson. He's not good enough for you Rachel."

"Hey Rachel, it's almost time to—" Kurt walks into the room, only to quickly turn on his heel and leave when he sees us.

I glance at the clock. I'm getting married in five minutes. What am I supposed to do? I love Finn, but…what if there is a life with Quinn? One that I never considered before? But…how am I supposed to trust her? How am I supposed to know? With Finn—

An idea suddenly pops into my head. It's desperate and crazy and not rational at all. But it's the only way I can be sure. I look down at Quinn. "Kiss me."

She sniffles, looking up. "What?"

"Kiss me. I-I know it sounds far fetched and crazy, but…it's the only way I'll know."

"Rachel, you're being crazy."

"Quinn, I'm getting married in less than five minutes. Either you kiss me and prove to me that everything you just said is true, or don't kiss me and I walk down the aisle." I swallow hard. "And possibly into a life with no dreams or a future that only involves being a stay at home soccer Mom. The wedding hasn't started yet, but kiss me now or forever hold your peace."

Quinn nods, composing herself and getting back on her knees. She gently places a hand on my knee, looking up into my eyes. A hand reaches up, brushing away a strand of hair. She leans in, gently placing the softest of kisses on my lips.

And that moment, everything becomes clear. For an instant, the world stops spinning, seeming to come to a grinding halt. She pulls away and everything in the world is crystal clear; colors are sharper and brighter. I gasp, putting a hand to my mouth.

"Rachel?"

"It's you. It's always been you. I-I don't know why I didn't see it before." I fly from the chair, wrapping her in a tight hug. "I love you Quinn. I could never love anyone else."

She squeezes me back, the hug so tight it practically suffocates me. But I don't care. At this very moment, I know what I have to do. Finn will probably hate me for calling off the wedding and breaking up with him on the same day, but…I have found my true love. And it's Quinn Fabray.


End file.
